The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPH04063’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Petunias with trailing plant habit and double flowers with attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number J 103, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number T 142, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination in May, 2002 in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since June, 2002, in Stuttgart, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.